1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a color image is generated using a camera including an image sensor (for example, a solid-state imaging device), generally, an infrared absorption filter is arranged in the middle of an optical path. This is because when an infrared absorption filter is not used, due to an influence of a near-infrared light, near-infrared signals are mixed into red, green, and blue signals, whereby an image with unnatural colors are generated. A camera in which an infrared absorption filter is used is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-182270, for example.
Meanwhile, a camera capable of acquiring a visible image and a near-infrared image using a common optical system has also been proposed. This kind of camera is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-65135, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-189376, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-53731, for example.